


Love

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breakup, Finish the Fic, M/M, Trans FtM reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Reader has to break up with Hercules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, as my drabbles always do.

You weren't sure how long it had been since the confession had tumbled from your mouth. Hercules remained silent, whether he was taking it in or stunned into silence you weren't sure. "What..?" He asked eyes tracing your face.

You looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

“I never meant for this to happen. I can’t keep doing this, Herc. Don’t make me keep doing this…”

“Please. Don’t call me ‘Herc’. I- it hurts.”

“I’m sorry.”

They both sat there, wanting answers but not wanting to pry. One man wanted to know the why, the other to know emotion. Hercules broke the silence after what felt like hours.

“Did you ever really love me?”

“Hercules”

“No. I know you, and I know that you still love me. Either that or you never really did. I still see you look at me, as if you’re trying to save me from something… Is this about you moving?”

“Hercules, please.”

“No. I have to know. Don’t try to make me move on. I _can’t_. There will never be anyone else. 

“I will never awake to see anyone else and pepper them with kisses to wake them. I refuse to look anyone else in the eye the way that I look into yours. I won’t feel my heart skip a beat at the chance with anyone else.

“I will never stop loving you.”

Tears escaping your eyelids against your will forced your cheeks to redden with pain. A rough thumb softly wiped them away, gently trying yo get you to look at him. 

Your voice shook, but you meekly spoke anyways. Whether you were trying to convince yourself or Hercules, you didn’t know.

“N-no. I never… I never loved you.”

You both knew it was a lie, but refused to outright say so.

You tried to stop your body from shaking with sobs, telling yourself that you were saving his heart. You really knew that you were only breaking both of yours.


End file.
